Why Vampires Should Use Sunscreen
by Kirbiness
Summary: The Cullen's rent a private island off the coast of California for the Summer, and they take Bella with them. Find out what happens to the Cullens when they don't use UV Ray protection. Rated T to be safe. CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. Early Morning WakeUp

**A/N: **I'm sorry! I have had this story typed up for a while, and I'm choosing now to post it. I will have the second chapter up tomorrow considering the fact that this chapter is more like an intro anyway. I think this one will be a good story when everything is set up properly. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** To all the lawyers in the pretty suits: I don't own nada. ANY COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT NOT INTENDED.

"Bella, Bella… WAKE UP!" shouted Emmett.

I awoke with a sudden start, and turned to look at the nearest clock on the other wall. Wow, it was only 4 in the effin' morning, stupid impatient vampire and of all the people to wake me up of course it would be Emmett. He fit the role of big brother exactly right, annoying, loud, and sort of stupid, and yet sometimes he really brought a smile to my face.

"Wakey, Wakey Sleepy Head!" Emmett was grinning his biggest, dumb smile at me and very reluctantly I sat up on the Cullen's couch. I had slept over last night because Alice was helping me pick out all my clothes to take on vacation with the Cullens. We were going to California to sit on a beach somewhere, and that somewhere happened to be a private island off the coast. Very nice, considering I couldn't seem to relax knowing that Victoria was on the loose, tracking me down.

" Ok Emmett I'm up…." I groaned. I had expected to woken up early, but this early was a joke I'm was most definitely NOT a morning person.

"Now we have a lot to today and thanks to your annoying needs as a human we are behind schedule." He said chuckling.

"Good morning Bella…Emmett…" Edward descended down the stairs at human speed. I always love how he does that just for me. A low growl and Emmett's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Eddie! Eddie! Don't worry you see she is just fine, plus she can sleep on the way there!" He gave a weak laugh, and then he stared at me. I got the hint.

" Edward, it is okay don't worry, I was just about to get up anyway, please don't hurt him…" Normally Emmett could take Edward, but when Edward was mad he was really scary. Edward stopped growling and Emmett left the room, and shortly after Edward was sitting on the couch with me running his fingers along my jaw line. It always felt so good to have him do that. He then leaned over and gave me a small kiss on the lips, I could tell that his family was watching or at least listening to us, so he didn't get to passionate.

"Are you ready to go?" He breathed close to my face stunning me for a second.

"Umm… Yeah, I think I need to get my bag and chan…" Edward interrupted.

"Alice and Esme have taken care of it…" I looked in the corner and even though I had not heard someone come down, there was a Purple duffel bag and a pile of clothes neatly in the corner.

"Okay I will be right back then, another human minute." I smiled at him and he smiled back as I tried to run up the stairs, with the pile of clothes, and eventually tripped at the top. I could hear Edward laughing to himself as I changed in Alice's bathroom. I sighed as I realized that she has bought me more clothes. This vacation had sure gotten off to an interesting start…


	2. Bored Emmett

**A/N:** Hmm… I have nothing to say… thinks…. thinks … Nothing is coming to me, so here is the story, after the disclaimer of course though…

**Disclaimer: **Look outside. Is the sky still blue? The grass still green? Yes I'm guessing… Dang it, that means I still don't own anything famous, or anything worth any money, so this is to all you rich lawyers; NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT INTENDED, SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME!

* * *

**Why Vampires Should Wear Sunscreen**

I finished getting dressed, and went down stairs, Edward was sitting on the same couch I had just slept on, he smiled as I came down. Realizing he was watching me, I tired to play it cool and imitate the almost dance-like movement Alice always had, but it didn't work. I started to fall down the stairs.

Before I knew it he had caught me, and was laughing at me, while I was in his arms. "What a nerve you must have to be laughing at me… It's not my fault that I wasn't born with any coordination or athletic ability at all…" He got quiet and then said,

"It wasn't laughing at your inability, I was laughing at your for even trying. I scowled.

"Well if somebody would bite me then maybe I would try and succeed for once!" His eyes narrowed and he seemed to be clenching his teeth a little as he said,

"We are not discussing that on this trip. My opinions on that matter are exactly as they are before, and you know that…" He put me down.

I disagreed with him, but wanted to keep him happy on this trip so I changed the mood with a new subject," So what car are we taking anyway? We can't all fit into any of the cars you have now…"

He gestured to me with his right index finger to follow him through the front door. I grabbed my duffel bag on the way out, and as I went out the door, my eyes beheld the biggest vehicle I have ever seen.

Parked in the Cullen's driveway was a monstrous tour bus. It was one of the ones with a bathroom, kitchen and even a couple of bedrooms. It was a violet color, with some lime green on it too. I was easily ten to twelve feet high, with tinted windows. On the side, there was a white paper banner taped to it that said _California or Bust: The Cullen's & Bella. _Each one of the Cullen's had signed their own name on it too. I was so wrapped up in the size of the bus that I didn't hear Esme behind us. She was sealing up the glass wall, and then she closed the door, locking it behind her.

"Ready to go guys?" Esme called behind us.

"Just as soon as Bella signs her name." Edward chuckled, I groaned. Why were the Cullen's always such show offs? I signed my name none the less and we all boarded the bus for what was going to be a long day's journey.

"Ha! There's another one Emmett!" I laughed. I was good at this game. We were playing our own little made up game in which you pick a car type and count how many you see on the road. Who ever makes it to one hundred first wins. While all the Cullens had chosen the car they drive, (except for Carlisle and Esme who were driving), yet I had been smart and had chosen the Ford Focus, which was a very popular car.

Here were the standings so far:

1st-Bella: 87 (Focus)

2nd- Emmett: 34 (Wrangler)

3rd- Edward: 29 (Volvo)

4th- Jasper: 27 (Escalade)

5th- Rosalie: 10 (M3)

6th- Alice- 2 (911 Turbo)

"Gosh Darn it Bella! It's not fair! Why do you have to be so good at this game? I am personally going to go and give away 1,000 Jeeps, so I can win, but until then I quit!" screamed Emmett in outrage. He had thought he was going to win this game. Why did all vampires have to be so competitive?

We all stopped playing the game after Emmett quit. His presence had made the game way more exciting than it actually was, but regrettably we all had slipped into a bored stupor. We just sat there looking at each other, until Emmett suggested,

"Hey! I know,

we can watch TV!" Everyone besides me had groaned, and I was confused. What was so bad with watching TV? I asked Edward this in a whisper as the television set detached itself for the roof, and floated down to a vertical position.

"There's nothing bad with watching TV, it's just…"

"Yes?" I pushed him to continue in the same whisper as before.

"Emmett gets violent if he watches anything not fit for children over six years old, and the only channel left after using the parental controls was…" But all of a sudden from the back of the bus started some screaming I

heard

Rosalie scream and Alice and Jasper get up to Scramble for the remote. Emmett turned his back to Alice and Jasper trying to protect the remote, but it was to late. Emmett jacked the volume up as all the Cullen's except Emmett said in unison,

"Not again!"

Emmett got up then and started signing to a song I had never heard before, but it did seem quite annoying. "IT'S… THE…. GREATBIGBOOKOFEVERYTHINGWITH EVERYTHING INSIDE SEE THE WORLD AROUND THIS BOOK IS FULL OF…."

Edward gave me a pair of earplugs as Emmett continued the song. "The only channel left Bella, was Playhouse Disney… and Emmett loves to sing along. He will probably do this for hours, and once he starts there is no way to stop him…" I laughed. Emmett the vampire

with big muscles loves Playhouse Disney. This was sure to be an Even LONGER trip. I laid my head down in Edward's lap as we drove on. I fell asleep to him stroking my hair, even though the windows were tinted, he still sparkled a bit with what sun came through. Next thing I knew I was being shaken awake by Edward saying,

"Bella, wake up my love we have to get on the boat now to take us to our island destination…" He chuckled.


	3. Seasickness and Stevie

**A/N:** So, here is the next chapter! Sorry it took so long again, but I have been putting a lot more of my energy into drawing instead. I'm getting a lot better thank goodness. Usually, I want to write and draw, but lately all I've wanted to do is draw. Not to mention the fact that I am rereading Twilight and New Moon again (6th time I might add). I have come up with some brilliant ideas though and I will post those probably today maybe because they are all one shots. Okay, well I hope the wait was worth while, Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Not until Hell freezes over will I have any claim on Twilight, or New Moon. Stephenie Meyer owns them. Not me. End of discussion. Leave me alone stinky lawyers. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT INTENDED.

* * *

**Why Vampires Should Use Sunscreen **

I slowly sat up, my neck and head aching. I looked out the window and it surprised me to see that the sun was setting, I had slept for a long time. The scenery outside was rather beautiful, behind us there was that big endless sky that I had always grown to love in Arizona. In Forks, you could never see the sky due to the very tall trees, or the clouds. In front of us was a harbor with a little over a dozen boat-ship things tied up. I had never been to San Diego before, and too bad it only was going to be a fly by.

I put my hand to my head and slowly started to get up. I was really stiff, I had to go to the bathroom, and I was SO hungry. Edward, seeing obviously the kind of pain I was in, let me go to the bathroom in the bus without saying anything. I splashed some water on my face and relieved myself. As I came out, feeling much better, Edward unfroze himself, smiling at me.

"Where is the rest of your family?" I yawned, the last bit of sleep falling away.

"They are hunting one last time before we go on the island…" He said in his velvety voice. My face must have changed, because he quickly responded, "Don't worry I already have." I looked in to his eyes and saw that they were the light butterscotch that I had learned to love so much.

"What did I miss while I was sleeping?" I stretched.

"Oh, nothing much, mostly just Emmett singing…" Edward's voice sounded both amused and annoyed. At least Emmett didn't sing badly. Charlie, on the other hand, who had had me stay at his house every summer until I was 14 had tried multiple times to sing me to sleep as a child. Overtime I grew tired of his scratchy uneven voice, which instead of calming me made me irritated, so when I was four I simply asked him to stop. Edward continued his previous phase crossing the bus floor to where I was standing scooping me up in his arms.

"And is the human hungry?" He stared at me in his arms, his eyes boring into mine, trying to dazzle me into telling me the truth as always.

"Um… No…. Yes! Hey, that's not fair, no dazzling!" He laughed.

"I have the right to cheat when you aren't going to tell the truth…" He paused for a second. " By the way for later reference, you are so cute when you are mad…" I growled at him, but he just growled back, trying to choke down laughs as he let me down on the couch inside the bus again. He walked over to the built in kitchen and started some Ravioli in a pot. **(A/N: Yummy!) **

I finished my ravioli rather quickly, because I was starving, not that I was going to admit that to Edward. Just as we had finished washing the dishes, the rest of the Cullens came back and we decided it was time to get on the ship, as it would take us until morning to get to the island.

As we were walking down the dock, I was wondering which one was theirs, and as we reached the last one at dock my question was answered. There in front of my eyes was what I guessed to be a very expensive boat, or was it a ship? I didn't know. Of course the name of the ship gave away whom it belonged to too. In big sprawling letters on the side it said : _Cullenator._ That had to the most ridiculous name I had ever heard. Emmett must have named it that.

"Nice boat-thing…" I said in awe, my voice barley above a whisper.

Edward chuckled, "You don't know much about ships do you?"

"No, nothing at all, in-fact I have never been on one in my life."

I was telling the truth. Living in two places that were no where near a major sailing area, there was simply no need for me to get on a boat. I was a natural at swimming thanks to all the swimming lessons my mom had paid for, but I had never once in my life gone over a body of water _on_ something.

"This is going to be interesting then…" I was confused. Why would it be interesting? I was not afraid of water, or of any of the critters in it, why would it be interesting?

"Why would it be interesting Edward?"

"You have heard of motion sickness right Bella?"

"Yes…" Alice came dashing out of nowhere and said,

"What Edward is trying to say is that he doesn't think you will take well to the waters, and I must say that I am betting against you too.. I just had a vision, and it won't be pretty…"

I was shocked. This was not fair. I hated it when they ganged up to tell me bad news, I was going to show them I was NOT going to get sick…

"I don't think I will get sick. I have never had a problem before with any motion sickness, why would the ocean bother me?" Emmett joined the conversation next.

"Oh no Bella, you have never gotten sick before, except when Edward runs with you on his back, and also when he drives to fast, or picks you up suddenly, also when…"

"You guys, leave Bella alone, she makes me feel so on edge when you pick on her like this, let her be…" Jasper had popped out of nowhere and had joined Alice's side. Rosalie was up ahead sneering; she hated it when all the attention was on me, but yet again so did I.

By then we had reached the ship and where boarding it. The whole ship was a pretty white color, and it sort of reminded me of the house. The wood trim was cherry, obviously very expensive like everything else the Cullen's had. I was walking around looking at everything when I had realized that we had forgotten our bags. I turned around snapping out of my nosey mood, to speak to Edward.

"Edward!" The engine started. "What about the bags?"

"What do you think I did while you were sleeping?" He scoffed. I hadn't known I had slept that long. He should have woken me up. He came over and picked me up, and carried me down to the (what I thought) was the living area of the ship. The same white and cherry pattern was down there. The first room I saw was the kitchen/ dining area. This led into a living area, and on the right side of that room a long hallway with six doors. Edward carried me to the last door, as proceeded in, saying,

"This will be our room for the time being, now lay down and sleep." He set me down on a king-sized bed and I was asleep before I hit the pillows.

I woke up what felt like a few hours later, confused and not knowing where I was. I felt deathly sick. After listening for a while, feeling the vibration coming from the ship's engine, I knew where I was, I was on the stupid boat and I was about to get sick; how come Alice always had to be right about everything? The uneven waves made me feel queasy, and I suddenly found myself yelling for Edward.

"EDWARD!"

"Edward?" I knew he could hear me, but why didn't he rush to my side like he always did when I was sick? Suddenly the door burst open, and in came someone I REALLY did not want to see right then. Emmett, grinning widely. He was swinging something widely in his hand that I couldn't see being so sick.

"Emmett, where's Edward? I don't feel so good…" Another wave of nausea came over me then as the boat took a sudden lurch.

"Oh, he's doing something, but don't worry sissy, I brought you something that will make it all better!" He held up the thing that was in his hand and now I saw it better. It was the most disgusting excuse for a bucket ever. It looked like something you might see in a pirate movie; it was rusted and seemed to have a lot of holes in the bottom. He shoved the bucket next to me on the bed.

"There ya go! Be better now, but just remember to be careful of Stevie! He doesn't like vomit so much."

"Who is Stevie?" I reached out to touch Emmett, to maybe grab his shirt, but he was already gone. I then feeling as though I was about to be sick reached for the bucket, and that is when I found out who Stevie was. Sitting in the bottom of the bucket was a lobster. It was bright red and snapping its claws. Emmett had a pet lobster, how not cute.

I being completely freaked out, threw the bucket on the floor. I never did like anything that had more than 2 pairs of legs. The pinchers did it for me too.

The combination of both the lobster and the seasickness had seemed to make me pass out, without ever getting sick I might add. By the time Edward had arrived with the medicine and bag I had already hit the pillow and dozed off.

When I woke up, I noticed that I had felt much better, which means we must have stopped moving. I stretched, and noticed that I must have been dripping in sweat all night because my shirt was wet and my hair was curly. There sitting in the chair by the bed was Edward. He looked stressed out.

"Good Morning Edward…"

"I'm so sorry…"

"Sorry for what exactly?"

"For not being there when you felt bad… I got held up…" He stood up crossing the room and pausing to rest his head up against the wall, rubbing his temples.

"Held up?"

"Yes, Emmett and Jasper thought it would be funny if they hog tied me and dangled me off the ship… By the time I had gotten out of that predicament, he had already introduced you to Stevie…" I groaned. I had forgotten all about the lobster.

"What did you do to them?"

"Jasper got his pay back when he felt how sick you were, and let's just say Emmett will arrive at the island later tonight…" Wow. That was a little extreme for just me. He backed away from the wall and turned to face me.

"So, we are at the island then?"

"Yes, indeed we are… Come and see…" He crossed over to the bed and held his hand out for me. I took it and he led me on the same path we had followed last night only backwards, I felt the mood lighten up as he scooped me up into his arms, stroking my hair and kissing me on the lips. When we stepped out onto the deck of the ship I was simply amazed. No wonder it had coasted 5,000 dollars a day to rent, stupid showy vampires.


End file.
